Falling
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Rex has met a new girl and he's falling hard. This girl however has alternate motives.   This is one OC that you are going to love to hate.
1. Chapter 1

A slender hand pushed a sliver of blonde hair back from an impassive face. She leaned against the pole as she waited for the bus.

Rex hadn't heard the last two things to leave Noah's mouth. Noah, fortunately for Rex, hadn't said anything as he too stared at the blonde girl at the bus stop. The blond boy only wished he had a pair of glasses that he could have taken off and wiped to make sure he was seeing things clearly. He started to say something to his friend but as he turned his head he realized that his friend was already halfway across the street. Rex grinned and pushed his hair back as he approached the girl.

"Waiting on the bus?" Rex said. The girl didn't move, nor did she acknowledge his presence. He blinked a few times then noticed the ipod wire hidden behind her hair. Cockiness filled him as he tugged the wire, causing the bud to fall. The blond gasp slightly and grabbed the bud. She turned at looked at him with large green eyes.

_The same color as Holiday's._

"Hi…? Can I help you with something?" She asked turning her ipod off. She blinked at Rex then to Noah as he walked over to them.

"No. But if you're hungry I could probably help you out." Rex said, slipping on as much 'smooth' as he could muster. Looked at him and frowned. She took a step back, her finger against her chin as she obviously looked him over. She nodded and stepped forward extending her hand.

"My name is Erida." Rex shook her hand, a stupid grin plastered on his face. She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows as she waited for him to return the gesture.

"Uh…Rex." She took her hand back and buried her hands in her pockets. Rex didn't notice that she had straightened her back and thus made her chest stand out more prominently…nope. He didn't notice at all. She giggled as she shook her head.

"I can't do lunch today. But call me and we'll see what we can do, Rexssss." She said accentuating his name. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and quickly scribbled her number down on his arm. She replaced her ear-bud and hopped on the bus that Rex and Noah hadn't realized had stopped. She didn't look back.

Rex turned to look at Noah and shot him a victory grin. Noah shook his head and held up his hands in defeat.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Noah said with a scoff. "That has to be one of the cheesiest things I have ever heard." Rex only grinned wider.

"What's the matter, Noah? Jealous because once again I beat you?" He said crossing his arms. Noah arched an eyebrow at his friend.

"The only reason you beat me is because you got here first."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that, Noah." The latino said with a wave of his hand dismissing any further arguments from the blonde.

He thought about her that night. Nothing of the perverse nature…or at least that was what he decided to convince himself. Six had only cocked an eyebrow when Rex had asked him for a piece of paper and a pen. He didn't want to accidently wash that number off. Was he supposed to wait three days? Was that the rule? Or was that rude? He shrugged and allowed himself to slip into sleep- more like standby mode.

Two days and three major evo fights later. He found himself dialing the number. After, naturally, having a mild panic attack when he thought he had lost it. Two rings and then three. And after ring number five and his bruised ego someone finally answered.

"Hello?" It was a girl's voice, his mood lifted.

"Uh…hi. Is Erida there?" His eyes grew wide as he heard a mild scuffle ending by the sound of skin slapping skin and a muffled 'ow'.

"This is Erida." A second girl's voice came on. Rex swallowed the lump in his throat and slipped into his confident shoes.

"Hi. This is Rex." Silence answered him. "Uh the guy you met the other day…"

"OH Goggles. I was wondering if you were ever going to call." She said with a giggle. He let out a breath as he looked down from the top of the building he was perched on.

"You wanna go grab something to eat?" A soft giggle and silence filled the other end of the phone.

"I'll meet you at the Greasy Burger in twenty minutes?" She said, the question ending in an adorable upward infliction. He grinned and agreed. He buried the phone in his pocket and looked down at the streets below him. That particular fast food joint was a twenty minute walk…or a two minute flight. HE considered either option for a moment before he jumped over the side of the building

With the help of his boogey pack, he landed lightly on the ground. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked over his shoulder. Noah would probably by him some time. He was convinced that Noah had a tracking device on him. It took Rex half an hour to bargain with Noah. The blonde would be two towns over at the mall while Rex got to meet up with Erida. He officially owed Noah a soda and a triple meat burger with fries. Hopefully , though, it would be worth it. The streets were busy, but he couldn't expect anything less for a Saturday evening. He grinned as he watched a little girl jerk on her dad's arm, pointing fiercely at some random doll in a window.

People could still go on with normal lives, even though at any moment they could go EVO. He caught himself. He frowned and shook his head. No. No he was not going to think about evos. That was just begging something to happen. He wasn't going to do that.

He had no idea what he was going to say to this girl. Or what she was going to say to him, for that matter. He grinned like an idiot as he walked around the corner, his eyes landing on the Greasy Burger. There was a reason it was called that. They specialized in …what else… greasy burgers. His mouth twisted to the side as he considered the perfect place to park himself until she showed up. Two tables and a few chair changes later, he found himself sitting on one of the bench tables- his feet on the bench part.

He looked down the road in front of him, then twisted his neck to look down one of the side streets. He sighed as he felt his nerves starting to knot up. He needed to calm down or his nanites would give him away to Dr. Holiday and to a more severe extent, Six.

"You're here." A bubbly voice startled him. He turned and grinned at her. His grin slipped as he looked over her. Something he hadn't noticed a few days ago was her curves. She looked like she was melted and poured into her jeans. A snug blue shirt hugged her very dangerous curves. The look on her face was a pleased one as she walked over and put a finger to his chin- closing his mouth. "Good way to catch flies."

"Wow." He said as he slipped off of the table. She shrugged her shoulders and looked to the ground.

"I'll take that as a compliment." A light blush crossed her face. He nodded and forced himself to speak as he opened the door.

"Milkshake?"

"Sounds great." Rex couldn't keep from watching her as she ordered. She pushed her hair behind her ear, she cocked her hip to the left. She spoke with her hand. He carried their tray over to a booth in the far corner. She slid into the booth after raiding the condiment counter for napkins and ketchup.

"So do you school around here?" Erida asked, her green eyes looking at him as he took a bite of hamburger. He playfully narrowed his eyes at her as he finished chewing. She laughed and shook her head. "Sorry?" He wiped his mouth as he finally swallowed.

"No. I'm actually…uh homeschooled." Yeah that sounded good right? "What about you?"

"I just moved here. I don't know if I'll be going to public school next fall or not." She said with a shrug and bit into a French fry. He grinned and snatched one of her French fries from the container. He stuffed it in his mouth before she could take it back. Her eyebrows knit together as she smile. She sat forward and reached a hand out. Out of instinct he pulled his head back only earning another giggle from her. She gently swiped a finger at the corner of his mouth- wiping away the ketchup. She smiled as she innocently stuck her finger in her mouth.

"Messy." Rex heard himself say. The rest of the conversation was the basic interests and hobbies; naturally Rex stuck in a couple of lame jokes that caused her to giggle. An hour later, they were standing outside of the burger stand laughing. Rex put a hand behind his head as he looked up at the sky.

"I guess you should be going huh?" He said looking down at her. She shook her head.

"Nah. I've got nothing better to do. We can hang out some more." She looked to the ground as a blush lit her face. "Unless, you need to go." She said kicking the dirt. Rex's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No. No. No. We can hang." He said trying to redeem himself. They stood there in awkward silence for a minute before Erida gasped causing Rex to jump. He looked up at her with wide eyes as she grabbed his arm.

"Let's go to the beach!" She was dragging him down the street before he had a chance to respond. Before long they were running. An unspoken challenge came as she bolted ahead of him. He grinned and sped up only to have her sprint faster.

He didn't notice that she had slowed down when he pasted her. His foot sunk into soft sand and the momentum in his body sent him rolling forward, landing face first. Erida's laughed echoed on the empty beach as she grabbed his arm helping him up.

"Are you okay?" She said through her laughter. He spit out a mouthful of sand and started dusting himself off. She grabbed his head and turned it one way then the other as she dusted sand off of him.

"I'm okay." He said hoping that she didn't see the embarrassment streaked across his face. She only grinned and leaned closer to him. He didn't notice that her surplus of chest was brushing ever so slightly against his chest…no he didn't notice at…all.

"That means I won." She said with a laugh and pushed him backwards. Rex steadied himself so that he wouldn't fall back on his ass, and make a fool of himself again.

"How did you win? I got here first?"

"But you fell. Just because your face hit the beach first doesn't make you the winner." She said folding her arms across her chest. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"My foot hit the sand before yours did." Rex said. Erida looked at him before she fell down into a sitting position on the sand. Rex frowned as he watched her pull off first her sneakers then her socks- stuffing them into her shoes. Bright pink perfectly manicured toenails disappeared into the pale sand.

"Sit?" She said patting the sand next to her as she looked out at the water. He sat down next to her and looked out at the water. Something panged inside of him. The memory of the last girl he met on a beach invaded his mind. It must have showed on his face because Erida spoke up then. "Got something on your mind?"

_Get it together, Rex._ He mentally scolded himself and forced himself to NOT tell her about Circe. HE looked at her and forced a smile- as goofy as it turned out it worked. Erida dropped the topic and wiggled her toes in the sand.

"You know what would be really fun?" She said leaning back on her hands. Rex looked at her- noticing how the sun was glittering on her pale skin.

"Yeah, bungee jumping. " He said with a grin. She looked at him with confused eyes. She blinked for a second then laughed.

"No, goofy. Let's go for a swim." She said as she straightened up, crossing her legs. Rex looked at her and shook his head.

"That would be fun, but…."

"But what? We have the beach to ourselves." She said looking around. Rex looked at her like she had sprouted a second head.

"I didn't bring a swim suit." It was her turn to look at him like he lost his mind. She grinned then. Her knees came up to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them as her cheek rested on knees.

"You've got boxer's on don't you?" She paused for a minute then her face tinted red. "Or are you more of a commando type of guy?" He looked at her not certain he had heard her right. He shook his head, his own face turning red.

"No! I …mean I've got boxers on." He said…thanking whatever had told him to wear his boxers instead of his briefs. She grinned then and leaned over towards him.

"Then let's go for a swim." He looked at her and almost felt himself melt as she blinked at him. "What's the matter? Ya chicken?" Taken aback by that comment he frowned.

"Shit, no. You wanna swim? Let's swim." He said taking her challenge to heart. He didn't realize how much trouble he had gotten himself into until she stood up and shimmied out of her pants. He tore his eyes away from her as he stood up. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed so quickly. A deep breath and his shirt came off. A quick glance at Erida was the wrong thing to do. She was just pulling off her shirt. He looked back down and messed with his belt. He looked up at see her looking at him.

"Do you need help?"She asked. The way she said it was completely innocent, as was the look on her face. But the little devil imp on his shoulder was jumping up and down with excitement. He managed to shake his head as he gave himself the mental pep talk of the ages. He was confident. He was smooth. He was cool. He….was standing alone on the beach. He jerked his head up to see her walking towards the water.

He quickly caught up with her, only to get a flash of a smile before she started running-issuing yet another unspoken challenge. He followed her, the water splashing up around him as he ran in.

"Are you always this random?" He asked as she splashed water up on her arms. Erida grinned at him and cocked her head to the side. He didn't even see the wave until it was too late to shut his mouth. He coughed and sputtered as he wiped his mouth.

"Yeah. Pretty much." She answered him. He turned around and splashed her back. A full on water war began. Splashing and giggles filled the night. Rex let out a shout as she tackled him, sending them rolling into the waves. They both resurfaced gasping for breath between their giggles.

Rex realized that his hands were still on her waist and he quickly brought them away. She didn't move away from him like he expected though. Her green eyes locked onto his as she pulled his hands back and replaced them on her hips.

"You're a lot of fun, Goggles." Erida said as she let go of his hands. Her own hands came up as she started tracing his collar bone. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the contact.

"You're a lot of fun, too." He finally forced himself to stay as he pushed her back. "But you probably need to stop that." He said sheepishly. She blinked at him and then grinned. Her fingers stopped doodling on his chest and moved up to either side of his face. He was jerked down suddenly as she pressed her lips against his. Every inch of her body was pressed against him as her sweet lips moved over his. Alarms started going off in the back of his mind- but they were drowned out fairly quickly as her tongue invaded his mouth.

His head was spinning as his hands tightened on her. She smiled into the kiss and used her foot to give her just enough leverage to….

Rex broke away from her as they fell back into the water. He grabbed her hand as they scrambled to their knees and made for the shore. The giggling started again as soon as they were able to stand up. Erida grabbed Rex's arm tighter as they ran back to their clothes. They didn't make it that far.

Rex turned around and pulled her into him locking his lips over hers. He pulled away from her and ran his hand through her golden hair. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"You know you're smoking hot, right?" He said- feeling utterly stupid afterwards. But the stupidity washed away as she pulled away from him. Her long eyelashes blinked up at him as if she didn't believe him. He frowned and tried to hold her eyes as she looked away. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No one has ever said that before." She said quietly, her fingers kneading the muscles on his shoulders. Rex grinned and bent down taking her lips again. He pulled back and brushed her hair from her face.

"Then I'll say it again. You're hot." He said. She curled her arms around his neck, the length of her body pressing against his- the feel of the wet fabric was rough against his chest. His body was absolutely on fire and her sharp nip at his ear didn't help. He growled. He literally growled, knowing that he was about to get himself in worlds of trouble. The sun had almost completely disappeared on the horizon. There was a fiery blond attached to him and not another person in sight. He would have stopped to listen to the little debate between his angel imp and devil imp- but they had both short circuited and were stuck with unhinged jaws.

He hadn't realized that they were on the sand until she curled up beside him. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her fingers were once again drawing circles on his chest. He looked at her and shook his head.

"You probably need to stop that." He said curling his hand around hers. She smiled at him and shook her head as she rolled over onto her stomach.

"Why?" She said crinkling her nose. Rex only replied by pulling her up to him. The touch was slight, just a tickle causing chills to run down his entire body. She giggled and pushed herself up; she started to say something but froze. Rex frowned and looked up and back to see what she had gone deer-in-the-headlights about.

There stood the green clad ninja nanny himself. Six looked down at Rex with a cocked eyebrow.

"Are you finished?" His voice didn't betray any emotions, as normal. Rex grinned. He looked back at Erida and pushed a sliver of hair out of her frightened face, before looking back up at Six.

"If I said no would you go away and come back in say an hour?" Erida pulled away from him and sat back on her knees covering herself.

"You'd better go Rex." Even in the dark the blush was apparent on her face. Six looked at the girl then back to Rex.

"Smart girl. Let's go Rex."

"Ahhhw. Six!" Six crossed his arms. Rex nodded and stood up grabbing his clothes. He looked over at Erida as she pulled her clothes on. Before he could say anything a sharp pain surged through his ear and he realized he was being drug away. He caught a glimpse of her as Six forced him into the jump het. She smiled at him just as the doors shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Holiday's face was anything but happy as Six led Rex into the lab. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her foot was tapping irritably on the tile.

"Where was he?" She said looking at Six. Six just frowned deeper and looked to Rex.

"Tell her." Rex looked up at the ninja in confusion.

"Um, Okay. I was at the beach with a girl…." Rex said arching his eyebrow. Six arched his eyebrow right back and glared at him.

"Doing…?" Holiday said irritation lacing her voice thicker than frozen rum. Rex blinked ad the doctor for a moment then shook his head.

"Her… or at least I was planning to until someone came along." He said shooting a glare at the agent. Holiday's eyebrows rose as she looked at Six then back to Rex.

"And what does that mean?" She asked, obviously attempting to not clench her jaw. Rex couldn't help the grin that crossed his face.

"I thought you would be proud doc. A lesson in anatomy is a lesson in anatomy." Rex couldn't tell but Six was fighting back the urge to smirk. Holiday looked at Rex as if he had sprouted seven heads.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was a few octaves higher. Rex's eyebrows knit together but the grin didn't disappear.

"What's the matter, Doc? You jealous?" Rex laughed. Six almost had to bite his lip. He physically restrained himself from shaking his head. The brunettes' face started turning red, but she retained her composure pretty well.

"Now, what exactly happened that I would be jealous of?" She said through gritted teeth. Rex rubbed the back of his head as a nervous chuckle escaped him.

"Well…thanks to nanny here cock-blocking the exactly didn't exactly happen. But the almost sure as hell did." He said bringing his hand down. Holiday narrowed her eyes.

"What is 'almost'?" She hissed.

"….Wait… I'm standing here digging my own grave, aren't I?" He said looking at the extremely angry face that covered the normally beautiful doctor. He swallowed hard as he realized just how scary she looked at that moment. He turned and looked up at Six- who answered his question with a slight nod. With fear shooting through him faster than he thought possible he turned back to the doctor, his hands up in innocence.

"..Doc?" She put her hand up stopping him as she shut her eyes.

"Go to your room."

"But doc-"

"Go. To. Your-room."

"Bu-"

"NOW!" Her voice echoed through the lab. Rex squeaked a 'yes ma'am' , his eyes wide. He dropped his head and retreated from the lab his tail firmly between his legs. Six watched the young evo retreat as Holiday sat down in her chair with a huff. Six could have swore he heard the woman growl.

"Who?...Who?" Holiday seemed that she wasn't able to form a coherent sentence. Six walked over and leaned against the console.

"From what I could get out of him, he just met her." The agent said blankly studying the doctor through his shades. She nodded stiffly.

"I thought that was what you had said." Six had given the doctor a briefing on the jet. It was understandable her reactions. The boy was being rather irresponsible. "If I have him castrated…would it affect his work?"

"Doctor. He is a teenage boy." The agent said firmly. Holiday nodded and then shook her head.

"But someone he just met?" She said rubbing her temple. The agent shifted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"She did have ample….qualities…that a boy Rex's age would find appealing." Holiday's eyes jerked to him. She seemed confused.

"What?"

'Doctor, I didn't think it was possible for a human waist to support that much mass." He said, for once in his life trying to not to be blunt. Holiday blinked at him the anger was gone momentarily.

"Her breasts were that big?" Holiday asked, seemingly amused by his statement. Six frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"They were quite… large." Holiday sat forward in her chair. She shook her head once and then again.

"How old was this girl?"

"Approximately nineteen., twenty." He said thankful to be off of the subject. Holiday frowned and shook her head. She wasn't going to touch the subject of his being a minor. That fact alone set her blood to boiling again. She knew, however, that men usually didn't look at age. If they liked it- they liked it.

"This isn't good, Six. We can't have him screwing around." Holiday said her anger flaring back up. Six shook his head.

"Agreed, but the more we try to stop him. The worse it will be. His sneaking out is a good example of that." Six could see that the rational Holiday was finally coming through.

"Then we have to educate him. Make sure he is prepared. ….and protected." Holiday said almost choking on the last word. She stood up and took a deep calming breath, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "We don't' know anything about this girl. And that's a problem." She said looking at Six. Six graced her with one of his rare smiles. He pushed away from the console and looked at her.

"Spying is not nice, doctor."

"It's not spying. It's snooping. I wanna know just what kind of girl he maybe getting wrapped up in. Look what happened with Circe….and as far as I know they didn't have the opportunity to do anything."

Rex bounced the ball again. Floor. Wall. Hand. He may have been sitting in his room in a god forsaken base in the middle of the desert- but his mind was a thousand miles away. He couldn't get her eyes out of his mind. Nor could he get the thought and the feel of his hands on her skin- or visa versa.

He frowned. He really needed to stop thinking about those things or he was going to have to have a cold shower. Though that might not be a bad idea anyway. Floor. Wall. Hand. He repeated the cycle with the ball again, and then again.

He didn't understand why Dr. Holiday was so upset. So he was messing around with a girl? Would she prefer him to mess around with a guy? His frown deepened. Maybe she didn't want him messing around at all? Maybe he was just a machine to her after all.

He shook his head violently, getting those thoughts out of his mind. He was actually surprised with how well Six handled everything. …wait no he shouldn't be surprised. Six handled everything like a professional. He almost jumped out of his skin when his door unlocked and opened. He looked up as Captain Callan walked in with the days evo reports in his hand.

"Alright, kid. You've got to sign these." Rex groaned and stood up taking the papers. He hated paperwork. He really did.

"I never have to sign these things." Rex whined. Callan nodded.

"True. Six usually does them. But considerin' he was out looking for you all afternoon, he didn't have time." Callan grinned. Rex nodded and started initialing the booklet of reports (most of which were minor evos that he had nothing to do with)

"So…you got busted huh?" Callan laughed. Rex shot the blonde captain a glare. He knew that Rex had gotten busted. He was on the stupid jet when Six tried to pull his ear off. "Pretty girl."

"Yeah I know right?" Rex grinned. At least the captain wasn't being uptight about everything. That was one of the reasons he liked the captain. The man knew how to relax and be serious at the same time.

"What I wouldn't have give to have had something like that on my arm at your age." Callan said with a laugh. Rex smiled wider as he finished initially the last report.

"She's hot. I know." Callan shook his head and took the papers.

"Not just that. In my opinion she's got a lot to offer ya, kid." Rex blinked at the captain not fully understanding what the captain was trying to say.

"Is that a good thing?" Rex asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I'd say. You didn't hear this from me, and if you repeat it I'll deny everything. But I wouldn't let this one get away so easily." Captain Callan said as he situated and aligned his papers.

"Thanks Captain." Rex said. Callan nodded. Rex smiled as he watched the captain leave….locking the door behind him. The captain was always a ladies man. Or at least that was the rumor among the grunts. A different woman for every mood. IF a man like that told him to hang on to a girl, he'd better at least try. Rex sat down on his bed and thought about how he would be able to meet up with her again.

IF she wanted to meet up with him, that is. Six had a good way of scaring people off. Rex leaned back on the pillow The girl was intriguing, not to bright and kind of ditzy, but definitely intriguing. He wanted to see her again. HE wanted to learn more about her. He wanted the obvious, but he could wait for that.

….Maybe.

Erida walked into her apartment and shut the door softly. Her body was still slightly wet and her shirt was clinging to her. She sighed and shook her head. A band appeared in her hand and her hair was pulled back quickly. She sat down on the couch and pulled off her shoes, peeling off her socks and tossing the set under the coffee table. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch.

The apartment was quiet. Soft breathing filled the air and all was serene. But she wasn't alone. She could tell by the putrid smell invading her nose. Her green eyes opened and flashed yellow for a moment before settling back to their normal hue.

"You are sick, Erida." The blonde narrowed her eyes and glared up at the brunette. Her sweet innocent face contorted as she stood up standing toe to toe with her unwelcomed guest.

"Shut the fuck up, Circe. No one ordered you to bark." Erida hissed. Circe's shoulders squared as she glared at the blonde. Erida smirked as she pulled her shirt off and flung it onto the couch, desperate to be free of the clinging damp cloth.

"No one ordered you to be a bitch either." Circe snapped. Erida shook her head, feeling the animalistic side of herself curl underneath her skin.

"I'm a bitch by birth. What's your excuse?" Erida said.

"Erida, Circe. That is enough." Erida looked up as Van Kleiss entered the room; the nanite enriched soil in the basement feeding him. Both girls turned to face him and looked to the floor. Van Kleiss walked over and moved a strand of wet hair from Erida's face.

"You were forceful, Erida. A little sloppy, don't you think?" He said as he walked around her. Her eyes looked up and the friendly innocent sheen was gone.

"I apologize, my master. " She took a deep calming breath. "I was attempting to capitalize on his sheltered lifestyle."

"This is ridiculous, Master Van Kleiss." Circe snorted glaring at the blond. "She doesn't know Rex like I do. Why can't this be my mission? He already likes me!" Circe demanded, even stomping her foot to add effect. Erida didn't even flinch. She didn't turn to look at the other girl, only answered her with cold calculated venom.

"The only thing ridiculous about this is that I was called in to pick up where you failed." She said her green eyes locked at Van Kleiss'. He turned to look at Circe, waving a hand to dismiss her.

"You aren't needed at the moment." He said watching her face flush in anger. She nodded and walked out of the room. IT was very apparent that the brunette was upset with his decision and more likely than not also with his quickness to dismiss her. He turned back to look at the shirtless woman.

"You need to dial it back a bit. He needs to see innocence. Weakness. He needs to have that desire to protect you." He said as he stopped behind her. Her eyes remained focused in front of her.- she hadn't dropped the act of subordinate yet. He needed to be careful then.

"Yes, master. " He brought his metal hand up to run through her golden hair. Needed to be careful and being careful were two separate things. She closed her eyes and controlled the desire to cringe when a strand of hair was pulled by the scraping metal. He pulled his hand away and picked up a small throw blanket from the couch. Upon feeling the absence of his metallic touch, she glanced back over her shoulder. "If I may be so bold, master: How will I be able to get him away from Providence again?" He draped the blanket over her shoulders and took a step back, signaling to her that it was safe for her to turn around.

"If you did your job correctly, Erida, he won't be able to stay away." He grinned menacingly. She arched an eyebrow at him before narrowing her eyes.

"Do you doubt my talents, master?" She hissed, biting off the last word as if it left a taste in her mouth. He shook his head and bent over cupping her chin in his normal hand.

"I do not. However, he needs to see you as the epitome of a damsel in distress." She looked at him her face carefully blank. She stepped back away from his hand.

"Dumb and so innocent it's a danger. I understand, master." Erida said her hands folding back behind her, her green eyes darting to the door behind him. Van Kleiss frowned and turned his head slightly.

"Circe. Unless you want to become a lovely little garden ornament, you will leave. Now!" Van Kleiss growled. "That goes for you as well Biowulf." The master mind said as he turned around. The two evos came around the corner and nodded. They disappeared. Van Kleiss looked back to Erida once he was certain that the closing of the back door was their leaving. Erida pulled the blanket around herself and looked up at Van Kleiss.

"What of the girl?" She stated flatly. Kleiss brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He took the few steps closing the gap between them.

"I don't think she will get in your way." Erida's mouth contorted and her nose curled up. She jerked her face away from his hand as it came up to her cheek.

"She has already gotten in my way, Kleiss. She lusts after you like a dog in heat. " The woman growled. Van Kleiss chuckled low in his throat.

"Is there any better way to control her?" He said attempting to touch her cheek again. Something flashed in her eyes as she grabbed his hand- her eyes burning a bright yellow.

"You do NOT touch me. Until I am certain that you haven't and will not touch that little waifish bitch, I don't want you touching me." She said dropping his hand. Van Kleiss narrowed his eyes but a sly grin twisted the corner of his mouth.

"Erida." He said as he brought his hand up again. Persistence, he knew, was the way to get past the fiery woman. When she didn't jerk away from him or slap his hand away, he touched her cheek. Her eyes faded back to green as she closed them and leaned into his hand. He bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. He started to pull back when she wrapped her hand in his hair and pulled him back down.

"You're a tease." She growled and kissed him hard. Her eyes locked on his during the kiss. The silent power struggle was ended when she gave in, as she always did, and melted against him. She glared at him as he pulled away from her. "That was nice. But I need a shower. I have to go wash off the salt and teenage hormones." She took a step back. A malicious smile crossed her face, her first smile since she dropped her ditzy act. "Then I need to be going to bed. _Master." _

Van Kleiss nodded. He watched as she walked out of the room. A grin curled across his face. A treasure he had found in this one. She would come in handy for him in so many more ways than one.


	3. Chapter 3

Rex fell in beside Six as they flew to the newest EVO situation. All the initial report said was that it was big and it was trouble. Rex liked big and trouble- it gave him an opportunity to have some fun. Considering that Dr. Holiday and Six hadn't let him out of his room unless it was a level three threat or higher for a week- he was ready to stretch his legs. He glanced at Six and couldn't help but wonder whose idea it was to make him sit and watch four hours of STD videos- complete with diseased parts, puss and all. Rex shuddered suddenly as he tried to block out the pictures that had decided at that moment to bombard his head.

Rex looked at the screen as it blinked to life over head. The grunts on the ground were trying and failing to subdue what looked like a big ball. Rex glanced at Captain Callan as they set the Keep to hover.

"A ball? Seriously?" Rex asked pulling his goggles down. The captain smiled at the boy and shook his head.

"We're over my state, kid. That ain't no regular ball." The blonde man said pointing back to the screen. The huge ball unfurled- massive legs bowed out to either side as four snarling heads with …typical EVO razor teeth- gnashed at the bullets, Rex crossed his arms and sighed.

"Why can't a ball just be a ball? Why do I have to fight the monster armadillo?" He said with a whine. Six snorted and started back towards his hover board.

"It's just an armadillo." Rex glared at the back of Six's head. He dropped his arms and shook his head.

"And the death bunny was just a bunny." He huffed as he pulled his goggles down. Once they arrived to the landing and the hatch was open he was ready. He had amped himself up and had even thought of the perfect line to jump out with.

"Yehaw!" He yelled as he dived from the ship.

~Really?~ Six's voice sounded annoyed over the ear piece. Rex just grinned.

"We're over Texas, right?" Rex said with a grin. He righted himself as he unleashed his boogey pack. The Evo stood on its hind legs then- swiping at him as if he was a bug. A flip and his punk busters were free and landing square on the top of one of the armadillo's heads. His eyes widened as the creatures head retracted and the armor like shell clamped down around it- catching one of his punk busters with it.

The creature rolled then, taking Rex over and over with it until he finally remembered that he could destroy his own metal. He went flying as the punk buster crumbled. Pretty colors filled his vision as he slammed into a rock. He stood up and shook off the fuzzy feelings. This was going to be fun.

Three hours later and the stupid creature was finally dead. It took them that long to figure out why Six's katanas were not slicing through the EVOs armadillo. Turns out the thing had armor for a reason. Soft underbelly- yeah that would have been nice to know about three bruised ribs, a lump on the head, and a biometric spaz attack sooner.

His head was pounding on the way back to the base, and he already know the bitching would start. White would grouse about how long it took, Holiday would lecture him on being careful that he wasn't immortal and….and some other third thing that he couldn't think of at the moment would probably happen.

All he knew is that he wanted a hot shower and some comfy clothes….Maybe a pizza.

"Hey Six? Can we-"

"No. You are still grounded"

"Grounded?" Rex said with a snort. "Tell me just exactly WHAT did I do to be grounded?" He said looking at Six. Neither the agent or the doctor had said anything about what he had did wrong, other than making him watch those horrible movies with a test after wards- which he wasn't told about or he wouldn't have closed his eyes for most of it. The agent hadn't answered him. "SIX!" He almost screamed but he didn't.

"You were acting inappropriately."

"Acting inappropriately? I was acting like a teenager. From all the nature shows that I've had to watch, it seemed pretty natural to me." Rex snapped. Six resisted the urge to sigh.

"You were acting inappropriately for your age."

"That's not what it shows on Dawson's Creek." Six turned to look at him then an eyebrow arched over dark glasses.

"No more television. You were acting inappropriately for a Providence agent." Six stated. Rex looked at Six flatly.

"You and Holiday both, her especially, keep saying that I need to be treated like a normal teen. But when I start acting like one, you two act like I've lost my mind." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "Either treat me like I'm a human or I'm a weapon. "

"We need you to be both." Six answered shortly. Rex shook his head.

"I can be both. _I _know this. Providence doesn't. You two don't. " Rex said. Six mentally counted to ten and looked back at Rex.

"You want to know what you did?" Six asked flatly. Rex nodded. "You were irresponsible. You were stupid. You were unprotected. "

"See? Now was that so hard?" Rex asked with a grin. Six looked away from him and shook his head. Rex blinked. "Wait….unprotected? Six- I'm a weapon. Nothing can hurt me." Rex could have almost sworn he heard Six's teeth grit. Six said nothing else on the subject.

Two more hours and they finally unloaded at the base. Six made sure he was in his room and disappeared quickly. He dropped back on his bed and pulled his cell phone out. Preset two pressed and he was quickly calling Noah.

Naturally, his blonde friend didn't answer. It figured. He sighed as he watched as Bobo settled into his hammock.

"Missin' your girl, kid?" The monkey said as he dropped his fez on the branch next to his hammock. Rex looked at the chimp with a frown.

"What?"

"Just wonderin. You went on and on for two days about this girl and suddenly- poof- nothing." The monkey put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "You gonna call her or what?"

"Or what, probably." Rex answered as he flipped the phone open and closed. "I mean, I bet Six scared her o-" He was cut off as the phone rang. Bobo cocked an eyebrow and watched with his good eye as Rex stared at the phone.

"Well? Who is it?"

"Erida." Rex blinked. Bobo closed his eye and shook his head.

"You know what that old sayin' is don't ya…Speak of the devil and such." The monkey said but it was too late the boy had answered the phone. "Ooh boy." Bobo said and rolled over.

"Hello?" He listened as she was quiet for a moment. He couldn't help the grin that crawled across his face as she spoke. "No. No, I remember you. ….Yeah I can get out. ..No. No, it's not a problem." He was beaming like an idiot as he flung himself up off of the bed. He looked over at Bobo.

"I'm going out for a while."

"Bring me milkshake." The chimp said without moving, already half asleep. Rex nodded as he pocketed his phone. He looked up at the ceiling. He stood on his bed and moved one of the ceiling tiles out of the way. He pulled himself up and quietly replaced it.

His eyes closed as he set his hand on the bundle of wires that ran through the security system. The blue lines shot through the wire illuminating the dark crawl space as his energy extend into the machines. Several minutes of turning and shifting through the mechanisms, he finally found the security camera that was focused on the outer perimeter. Ten minutes should be enough.

He grinned as he retracted his powers. They would never see him sneak out-and the base would be completely protected after he got out of range. Silently, he slipped through the tiny maintenance crawl space winding his way through the wires and power cords until he came to the wall. After moving around a few bolts and loosening the nuts and screws that held the paneling together, he was out into the hot afternoon sun. He slipped out of the hole and clung to the side. He gave himself a three count before flinging himself backwards- activating his boogey pack.

Rex made sure the paneling was back in the right spot before he took off- giving himself at least a two minute head start over the security cameras going back on line. He pulled his goggles down as the desert air sand papered his face.

* * *

Erida checked her nails for the tenth time as she leaned back against the bench. She felt someone approaching her so she put on her best smile as she looked up- through her sunglasses. The smile melted away as a wolfish man grinned down at her.

"Hi. You look lonely." He said sitting down beside her. Her nose curled and she turned away from him. Her eyes narrowed as his fingers brushed her shoulder. "C'mon honey. Talk to me. "

"Get your nasty fucking hand off of my goddamn shoulder." She heard herself hiss- but much to her approval the hand vanished from her shoulder.

"Wow. Kitty has claws." The man said, still not leaving the bench. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Go away." She stated flatly. The man only seemed that much more interested. He turned on the bench and was all obviously giving her another once over. Erida took a deep breath and turned to face him on the bench.

"You want this kitty to show you her claws?" She said fluttering her eyelashes and her voice going low and husky.

"See? I knew you'd come around. So tell me sweetness, what is your name?" Erida smiled sweetly and leaned toward him. Her left hand came up as she scooted closer to him. The tips of her fingers brushed his cheek.

"Does it matter?" She said in a voice so innocent it was creepy. The man's eyes grew wide as the sound of snapping bones and peeling fleshy filled his ears. He froze- his eyes darting to look at the girl's now mutated hand. Four razor sharp eight inch fingers moved as she glared at him- her thumb only a crooked hook of what it had been. Her hand moved and her eyes locked on his over her sunglasses. When her green orbs moved down to look at her hand- his followed. The color draining from his face as her nightmare inducing claws were poised just above his crotch. Her eyes moved back up to glare at him.

"I suggest you go away now, before you leave here any more less of a man than you already are." The man scrambled away from her, subsequently falling from the bench. She watched the retreating man as her eye twitched. She shook her hand, coaxing it to revert back to its normal form. She pushed a sliver of hair behind her ear and checked her nails again. Her phone buzzed in her pocket causing her to grin. She stood up and pulled out the phone- the smile widening. She flipped open the phone.

"Yes sir?" She looked around as her lover spoke on the other line. "Yes. He was en route about twenty minutes ago. He should be getting here any minute now. " She caught a glimpse of Rex as he came around a corner a block away. "He's here." She flipped the phone closed and stood up.

Rex beamed as he saw her stand up. He waved at her as he started a slow jog. She was just as hot as he remembered, the snug black tank top was doing wonders for her curves naturally. Not...that he noticed or anything.

"Rex!" She said with a giggle as she grabbed him in a hug. Rex blinked and hugged her back. He pulled back and blushed slightly.

"I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"No biggy." Erida said with a shrug. She pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head and blinked at him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh really?" Rex said as they started walking. There wasn't a destination in his mind at the moment he just didn't' want to be standing still. She fell in beside him.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to get you in trouble….I'm not usually like that. I don't know what came over me the other night." She said a blush lighting her cheeks.

"I have that affect on people." Rex said with a grin. He was pleasantly taken by surprise as she wrapped her arm around his.

"That must be a talent. So what do you wanna do?" She asked. He looked down at her and shrugged.

"No idea. " He stopped as he looked at a large parking lot leading to a skating rink. "Skating?" He asked looking down at her. She looked at the rink and nodded.

"Sure! I haven't been skating in like forever." She said with a giggle. Rex couldn't remember if he had EVER been skating. It couldn't be to hard right? He walked in beside her and watched as she walked over to a counter. A guy in his late twenties with acne covering his face greeted them. He handed them both a set of five pound skates and told them through a thick lisp to enjoy themselves. Rex watched as Erida bounced over to one of the benches and quickly slipped her shoes off. He sat down next to her and followed suit.

"So, did I get you in trouble with your parents?" She asked as she slipped a slender foot into the skate.

"Not my parents, but don't worry about it." He said with a smile as he started fighting with the laces. He looked up at her as he felt her looking at him.

"That guy in the suit wasn't your dad?" She said folding her arms across her knees. Rex shook his head.

"No more like my nanny. It's complicated." HE said as he made himself busy tying his shoe. She leaned over closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"That's what happens when you work with Providence, I hear." Erida whispered. He froze and looked at her as she went back to putting on her other skate. She looked at him after she realized he was staring at her.

"What? You're face was all over the tv earlier. Kinda hard to hide who you are when that happens." She said with a smile. He frowned, which was something she wasn't expecting. He sat back and looked at her hard.

"So did you do all this because you know who I am?" He asked with a frown. Erida's green eyes looked hurt as shook her head.

"I didn't know who you were before and it didn't matter. Should it matter now?"

"…No." He said after a moment. He nodded. "Good." He finished tying his lace on his skate. She stood up and rolled a few feet but stopped to look back at him.

"Aren't you coming?" Rex looked up at her and gave her a weak grin.

"Yeah." He forced himself to stand and although he was a bit wobbly he managed to skate over to where she was standing. Of course, he was still on the carpet. Erida took his hand with a smile as she moved out onto the smooth wooden floor. Rex stepped, a little too over confidently, out onto the floor. He let out a yelp as his skates went forward and his body went backward. He hit the floor with a hard thud and had the breath knocked out of him as he had jerked Erida down on top of him. She laughed as she sat up.

"Never skated before have you?"

"I guess not." He said his face lit with a blush. She grinned and stood up effortlessly. She reached a hand down to help him up.

"It's okay I'll help you."

Rex grabbed her hands and she pulled him up carefully. Slowly they moved. She was skating backwards and he felt like an idiot.

"So..no family huh?" She said trying to take his mind off of his feet. Rex looked at her and nodded, gripping her hands like no tomorrow.

"Not much of one anyway. What about you?" Rex noticed the her eyes lost a little luster as she looked awy.

"Long story. We can talk about it after I'm sure you aren't going to flatten me. " She said with a smile. They finally made it to one of the walls and Rex grabbed it and hung on for dear life. He couldn't risk making a fool of himself again.

"How bad did you get in trouble, goggles?" She said leaning back against the wall. He grinned.

"Not so bad I wouldn't try it again…" He said leaning over towards her. She giggled and reciprocated. He closed his eyes just as he got within inches of her lips. He could almost taste the cherry lip gloss coating her lovely lips. A breath away and his foot slipped- sending him toppling over on top of her- the kiss lost. The moment…ruined. But at least Erida was getting a giggle out of it.


End file.
